


The Young & Restless

by Peeta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Prompts in Panem, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeta/pseuds/Peeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month before her 18th birthday, Katniss finds her world turned upside down when her sister is taken away from her. Shaken by anger and grief, she’ll do whatever is necessary to 	get her back. [Rated for later chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young & Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 7, [Day 3](http://promptsinpanem.tumblr.com/post/115182431220/day-3-explosionsi-bolt-up-screaming-for-my-father) of Prompts in Panem: Explosions.
> 
> Also, for those not in the US, DCFS is a federal organisation that removes kids from families if there is abuse or illicit activity of any sort. Removing children is generally a last resort, but sometimes necessary. Now on with the story!

Her rest was nothing but fitful that night. She couldn’t get over how stupid this whole thing was. Prim was _hers_ to take care of, not some stranger’s to be told where to go, how to live, and when to see her remaining living relative (the only one that mattered).

Katniss never thought she’d see the day when her sister was taken by Children & Family Services. She thought she had it all under control until some _fink_ had to go and report the fact that they were living alone and both below 18.

After a long and restless night, morning finally arrived with the heralding of birds singing as though there wasn’t a thing wrong with this stupid fucking world.

Tugging and twisting her hair into place, she scarfed down a quick, tasteless breakfast and ran out the door before she could think better about it.

“It isn’t like I’m asking for a lot, here,” she heard herself plead. “I’m almost 18! It’s only a month. Can’t you just… can’t you **do** something?”

Haymitch Abernathy steepled his fingers as he leaned back in his chair, the legs almost as drunk and wobbly as he was.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Rules is rules. Gotta live by ‘em whether you like it or not. Just be a good girl and turn 18, then we can talk.” His sarcastic grin was egging her on. She was seriously going to punch him right in that ugly mouth if he kept getting on her nerves.

“This is such bullshit!” she all but exploded as she whirled around and stalked out of the DCFS offices.

Once outside, Katniss looked up into the sky and screamed as loud and as long as she could, until too many heads turned and she was being touched on the shoulder. She flung her body around and glared at the person who was still touching her. This dude was asking for a death wish.

“What the fuck do you want!” was all but spat in his face.

The blond guy removed his hand and lifted it in the air in a pacifying gesture. “Hey, sorry, I just thought you needed help. Are you okay?”

Shutting her eyes so tight she could see squiggly lines behind her eyelids, Katniss brought both hands up to her head and she shook it slightly, just enough for the guy to realise she was anything but okay. When he reached out for her again, she let him lead her to a nearby café so she could get her head back on straight.

Blond Guy went off to get them coffees, politely asking her to stay put until she calmed down. Whatever. She wasn’t taking orders from him. So what if she happened to remain in her seat — maybe she was tired.

He came back with a smile so bright it could rival the sun and she thought, _Is this asshole for real?_ Uncharitable though it may have been, she was in no mood to be pandered to or otherwise coaxed into spilling her guts.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want. Just leave me alone. I didn’t ask for your stupid help,” she muttered as she dragged the cup he offered her to her lips. It was hot and settled perfectly in her stomach as soon as she took a few sips. Unbeknownst to her, Katniss shut her eyes, sighing at the warm sensation. It was just what she needed, and somehow, this guy could read her.

Popping open her eyes, she gave him a long, hard look as she tried to figure out what his deal was. He hadn’t said a word since asking her to stay, so she figured it might be time to break the silence.

“Okay. What do you want?”

This time it was his turn to give her a look. She was pursing her lips before venomous words were about to shoot out, but he got there first.

“I have to apologise for intruding on you like that. It just… you looked like you could use an ear, that’s all.” Okay, maybe not so venomous on his part. There was that fucking smile again.

“Really, dude?” she said before she could catch herself. Her grey eyes dropped to the cup in her hand and she felt a twinge of guilt at being such a bitch to this person when he seemed to want to help. Katniss took a deep breath and looked back up.

“It’s just, this is hard for me. I don’t usually trust people and you’re a stranger sort of creepily offering to buy me coffee and listen to all my woes. I didn’t expect that. Sorry, okay?”

She caught his little grin before he schooled his features into something more neutral. “No, you’re absolutely right. My name is Peeta.” He held his hand out, clearly waiting for something, but she just stared like she’d never seen a hand before. For some odd reason, she wanted to repeat his name to see if it rolled around on her tongue as well as she suspected it would.

Seconds ticked by, although his hand still hovered in the air. “And you are…?” he asked cheekily. Her own lips tilting the slightest bit, she gave in and dropped her hand into his for a quick shake.

“Katniss.”

“Katniss. Now that we’re not strangers anymore, how about we start with that little display outside?” If he didn’t look so damn eager to help her as he asked that, she would’ve socked him for real.

“I still don’t —“ she started, but found that she wasn’t sure where to go. It was crazy. She couldn’t just tell this guy — Peeta — all of her troubles. He could be… well, what if he… _What if he what?_ a little voice asked in her mind. _It isn’t like he knows any of your friends, or your family, or even **you**. What could it hurt?_

Huffing at her ridiculous brain, she found herself talking and talking, the words pouring out of her like crystal clear water down a fall.

“My sister is the world to me. We’ve been alone since Dad died and took Mom with him. For all intents and purposes, she died the day he did. I mean, she’s still _alive_ , but she’s so cracked out and high on drugs she may as well be dead. I tried. I was trying so hard to make ends meet, and if it wasn’t for that scumbag Cray across the hall, we’d have managed just fine and — and I can’t lose her. I **can’t**!”

 _Oh my god, I didn’t just tell him all of that_ , she thought in a panic. But looking up at Peeta, he didn’t seem scared or weirded out. On the contrary, a little line formed between his fair eyebrows like he was thinking really hard.

“He called Child Services on you?” he deduced, and she only nodded. That made the crease deepen as he brought a finger up to his lips, tapping a little rhythm that drew her eyes in.

“I think I can actually help you, Katniss.”

She was so busy staring at that finger, she had to shake herself when it stopped. He was staring at her expectantly. “Huh?” she asked dumbly.

His smile was indulgent. “I said, I think I can help you. I work for the city and I know some people. Perhaps we could take your case to a Child Services judge to sort this situation out.”

Blinking rapidly, she had to put a hand on the table to steady herself before she blurted something out she’d seriously regret. The little scratches caught her eye amidst the swirling madness in her mind. Only yesterday she had to watch a stranger drag Prim away, and now this Peeta person was telling her she might be able to get her back??

“How? I’ll do anything, I swear it,” she breathed, quietly at first, until her voice found itself and started rising hysterically. “I’ll be a janitor or a burger flipper or _anything they want_ , just tell me how!”

Both of Peeta’s hands gripped hers to calm her down.

“It’s all right, just breathe for a minute. We can schedule an appointment and talk about this for **real** tomorrow, if you’d like. My office is in the same building,” he finished and nodded to the big brick offices she’d left earlier. “Okay?” Peeta lowered his head to try and catch her eyes, which had dropped back to the table.

She looked up and met his incredibly blue gaze, quietly nodding as a small, truly genuine smile blossomed across her face.

“Okay.”

That one little word suddenly became her lifeline. _Okay, I can do this. Okay, it’ll be okay_ , she told herself.

His hands left hers in a cold shiver as he reached for a business card and offered it over.

_Peeta Mellark, Social Worker for the City of Charleston_

“Let’s say tomorrow at 9? You seem like a morning person.” He smiled to indicate he was joking, but she looked back at him with a serious expression. _I **am** a morning person_ , she wordlessly shot back with her stare.

“Fine. You’d better help me get her back, or so help me God…”

There was that brilliant smile again. Peeta stood and picked up his nearly empty coffee cup, his hand going out again. “I’ll do my very best, Katniss. Trust me?”

Two words that held so much meaning. She hadn’t trusted anyone in so long. Her dad was the person who taught her love and trust, Prim helped her fine-tune those things, and her mother made her lose it almost entirely. How could she trust anyone ever again?

“Okay,” she heard herself say, her hand clasped in his before he said his goodbyes and they parted ways.

She watched his back as he headed back towards the DCFS building to go about his day.

_Okay._


End file.
